


[Fanart] my eyes could not close

by lady_krysis (saekhwa)



Category: A Softer World, Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character of Color, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Femslash, Multi, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They each had hopes for a better ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] my eyes could not close

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Softer World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6451) by Emily Horne and Joey Comeau. 



> The graphics include references to canonical character death and violence against women. All the text below is from the actual comic. Links to the corresponding comics are provided.

 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 514](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=514)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 489](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=489)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 660](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=660)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 745](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=745)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 442](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=442)

  


 

  


[Remix of A Softer World 670](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=670)

  



End file.
